A number of apparatuses have been designed to store golf clubs, each of these apparatuses typically including a plurality of storage compartments designated for receipt of a particular club type (e.g., woods, irons etc.). A standard golf bag for storing golf clubs is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,409,323. Other golf bags have been designed to provide holding means adapted to receive and hold the clubs individually and to hold them prevent them from rattling and rubbing engagement with one another.
A considerable problem with the game of golf is the amount of time required to play a round in its entirety. Indeed, a number of initiatives set out by the United States Golf Association have been ongoing in an effort to speed up the rate of play. The majority of these initiatives, however, have an eye towards certain mental preparations (e.g. planning your shot before you get to your ball) while playing. One such problem is the club organization and management. Other golf bags have attempted to address this concern with dividers and club-specific locations within the bag to make locating the desired club easier and more efficient. Another problem is club protection, both when in transport and during play. Club heads protruding from the top of the golf bag are typically free to bang about and into one another, especially when attached to a golf cart which can encounter substantial jarring during the course of play. Yet another problem is the physical exertion required when extracting the clubs out of the top of the golf bag. All known prior art requires golfers to raise their arms over their heads repeatedly. For golfers who may have physical limitations due to shoulder damage, short stature, advanced age, etc, the act of raising the clubs several feet into the air to remove them from the bag can be problematic.
In light of the problems discussed above, there exists a need for a golf club organizer for speeding up the rate of play, better organizing and protecting of the clubs and improving club access, while providing an apparatus for securing a plurality of golf clubs thereto both for use during play and, conversely, for storage purposes.